Price of valor
by Benjamin Queue
Summary: TF231, contingent to TF141. Echo platoon are the new kids on base, follow the platoon as all hell breaks loose with Russia and their allies. some similarities to MW2 and MW3. The one four one has little on this group of soldiers. Follow the blood, shrapnel and shell casings to find everything that these soldiers fight for.
1. Intro

**Disclaimer: I own no rights to the Call of Duty Games, Books, Characters, or anything else Call of Duty. **

Task Force 231 HQ

06:13 8/13/14

TF 231 2nd company, Echo platoon

The three sergeants lined up off set from the Lieutenant, the February morning was unusual warm. They heard the shouts of the training going on to warm the men up for the day ahead. The bus full of the new recruits to the program came into view, The sergeants were pulled from one of the four original platoons of the program, and placed into the new platoon to get the greens ready for expectations. As the bus stopped in front of the line of sergeants, the doors swung open, and the recruits came out, The Lieutenant yelled, "_Get your asses on the yellow line, NOW!_" The lieutenant spoke to the Gunnery Sergeant directly to his right, and said, "These kids can't be much out of basic."

Gunnery Sergeant Jerry "Coyote" Purdue said, "Agreed sir." He turned to face the recruits and yelled, "_Platoon, Attention!_"

Everyone in the platoon snapped to attention and the two staff sergeants came to the middle to speak with the Lieutenant. Staff Sergeant Alan "Snake" Sadler started speaking first asking, "Sir, do you want us to take them to the barracks?"

The Lieutenant nodded and Purdue turned facing the platoon, and said, "While you are here, I am your executive officer, you got a problem with your platoon mates, you talk to me or the Lieutenant, is that understood?"

They all said, "Yes Gunnery Sergeant" in broken up unison.

Purdue shook his head, and said, "If I wanted to hear whispers of sweet nothings, I would have stayed at home, _I said is that understood?_"

In a yelling unison they yelled "_Yes Gunnery Sergeant_" Purdue clapped his hands walking back and forth across the lines.

He stopped in front of the group and said, "Pick up your things, and follow me and the rest of my esteemed colleagues, and do it quietly, we have the major asleep, and I doubt you want to get on his bad side the very first day here."

Purdue walked back to the group, and Sadler said, "Nice touch Coyote."

The Lieutenant said, "Everyone fall in, two ranks." He waited till they did, and he said, "Dress right, dress" They raised their left arms and looked right, minus the ones on each end. The lieutenant said, "Platoon, front." They dropped their hands and turned their head back to attention. The lieutenant said, "I will say this one time and one time only, I am Lieutenant Mathew Sketch. You can call me by my call sign Rake if you want, I honestly don't give a damn. I am your platoon CO, the program commander is General Rommel, you will refer to him in mission as Godfather."

Staff Sergeant "Vendetta" LaCovetta said, "Platoon, Right face" The platoon pivoted and turned to the right. Vendetta said, "Forward, march." The two columns started off, and were moving correctly to the barracks.

Purdue said, "Fall out, fall back in in alphabetical order." They scurried around trying to figure out who had the last name closest to them. Sketch stood against the wall by the door as the sergeants gave them their places. At the end of it, one recruit, the only female of the class was standing at attention. Purdue said, "We have a separate barracks facility for the women who join, Snake," Sadler looked at Purdue and walked toward him, Purdue continued, "Show the young lady to the women's barracks." Sadler nodded, and showed her to the barracks to put her things down and be ready to start the training.

Sketch stepped out and Purdue said, "Bring out your weapon cases next stop is the cage." The recruits opened their bags and pulled out the hard cases that held their weapons. Purdue rested his right hand on his pistol holster, and said, "Fall in line, alphabetical," The recruits fell in line, Purdue continued, "you all will be running the cage, if you are one of the snipers, when it is your turn to go out on the course, you swap barrels with a guy before you enter. Now, lets go, we are civi walking it."

When they got to the course, Sketch, LaCovetta and Sadler were already topside, Coyote said, "One at a time, bets score only means that you can shoot, but max time allowed is one minute and thirty seconds." There were some grumbles, Purdue looked at them and said, "If you prefer, I can IT you for the next hour and a half." They went quiet and Purdue pointed to the gates and said, "Alphabetical order, as soon as the gates open your time starts. First up, load up your weapon, and then get in the starting gates."

Three hours later, after everyone ran the course the platoon was in the mess hall with the rest of the company, enduring teasing for the older guys. One of the recruits blew his top and stood up in the room heading to the table where the guy he was insulted by was seated. The recruit was named Lenard Walker and he towered over everyone with his six foot two inch, two hundred fifty pound frame. The other guy, corporal Alan "Bear Trap" McAlahey continued talking to his team mates until Lenard dropped his fists on the table with his weight pressing down on them. Bear Trap was five foot ten inches tall and all of his one hundred ninety pound weight. McAlahey turned to face Walker and asked, "Do you have a problem?"

Walker said, "I've got a problem, and it is with your smart ass."

McAlahey smiled, and said, "Why don't you shut the fuck up, and go back to your seat?"

Purdue saw the commotion, but was watching how this was going to end up. Walker said, "I want you to stop this crap, am I understood?"

McAlahey's smile widened, and he said, "I understand you, but you need to learn your place _recruit_. I have been here two years now, you think I am bad, you should see most of your own instructors, I have the decency to talk it over first hand instead of beating the shit out of you over it. Now, walk back to your seat, sit down, and eat your meal."

Walker moved slowly back to his seat, but turned around as he grabbed his tray, Purdue grabbed his wrist and said, "You try it, you're out of the military with dishonorable. Back to your seat Corporal."

The training lasted a total of two months, over that time, the platoon earned their right to be part of the two thirty first. Two members of the contingent task force, designation one four one. The two were officers, and obviously British. One had his hair cropped into a Mohawk and wore a t-shirt under his combat vest. The other wore a pair of sunglasses, a balalaika and a fleece under his combat vest. The one who had the Mohawk was identified as Captain John MacTavish, the other as Lieutenant Simon Riley. MacTavish walked up to Lieutenant Sketch and Riley walked up with him, Purdue walked to The lieutenant and MacTavish started talking in a heavy Scottish accent, "Morning Lieutenant Sketch, we were sent to observe your unit."

Sketch nodded and said, "This is my Executive officer, Gunnery Sergeant Purdue." MacTavish acknowledged and said, "This is Lieutenant Riley, the only other officer in the one four one." Riley stood up a little straighter as MacTavish introduced him.

Purdue said, "The Barracks are this way, with the men, and the two staff sergeants." Purdue started off to the barracks and the officers were behind him conversing. As they entered the barracks LaCovetta stood up from his cot near the door and noticed the two men that weren't from the unit.

Lieutenant Sketch tapped on Purdue's shoulder and said, "Get them to the Field, seems that the one four one want a team on team competition. Break them into the teams that we designated. Purdue nodded and relayed it to the Staff sergeants. They yelled the names of the men that they needed, LaCovetta called out the names of his squad, "North, Parcel, Lavern, you're all with me." Alexis Parcel was the young lady of the platoon. Timothy North was the EOD expert, and Kevin Lavern was the auto rifleman.

Sadler called out the names, "Walker, Maverick, Richardson, your with me." Lenard Walker was the Heavy weapons, Maverick was the rifle man, and Richardson was the other heavy weapons.

Purdue called out, "Chamblan, Durant, Rowe, your with me, The rest of you who didn't get their name called are in the command team with Lieutenant Sketch." Everyone fell into line and moved out. Purdue and his team were up first, they replaced their receivers with the simu-bullet receivers and got ready to face the men of TF141.

Durant asked, "Gunnery sergeant, where do you want Chamblan and I to go?"

Purdue said, "Find a good place to use your rifles, and Rowe and I will find them. Call signs, if you want them used, this is where you get them, in field, I am Coyote, other places, I am Purdue, understood?"

They nodded, and the buzzer to start sounded. Rowe and Purdue moved forward as quiet as possible and Chamblan and Durant ran to a shrub and set up shop. Purdue walked forward nearly silent and Rowe following shortly behind him. Purdue heard a shot and Durant said, "Hit, don't have a clue in hell who it was. Coyote, three yards and you will want to turn north."

Purdue acknowledged and said, "We're moving, thanks for the heads up Durant." Coyote turned to the north and saw the building that was in the middle of the course. He keyed his radio and said, "Durant, Chamblan, on me." Rowe turned around and watched the rear as the two snipers were on their way. Chamblan arrived first, and Durant was right behind him. Purdue said, "I need both of you in one of the trees. Rowe, cover them until they are in the tree, and then follow me." Purdue moved off low and quite slow. Durant jumped into the tree after he handed his rifle to Chamblan and got onto a large branch that had plenty of concealment, Durant grabbed his rifle and Chamblan's rifle as Chamblan climbed up to the perch.

Rowe moved low and quick to Purdue's location and Purdue said, "I hate this sniper on sniper game, we need to find them to bring the fight to them."

Rowe nodded and asked, "What is the plan of action?"

Purdue said, "I think the best idea would be to split up," he pressed the radio channel and said, "Chamblan, you are giving over watch for Rowe, Durant, your over watch for me." there were two bursts of static for acknowledgment. Purdue said to Rowe, "Move around to the west side of the building, I'll go east."

Rowe nodded and they moved. Purdue moved to the edge of the building and pressed against the wall. He looked around the corner and saw a leg protruding from the wall, barely, but he could tell it was there. Rowe was on the other side of the building and he saw the entrance to the building, he pressed the comm button and said, "Entering building, Watch my back."

Purdue turned the corner watching for anyone else and moved to the leg. He shot the leg and heard the man say, "Royce down." Purdue moved around back and saw the guy sitting down. He walked around the back and saw the other door.

Rowe was already in and finishing clearing the building when he heard over the radio, "Coyote entering the building." when Purdue got up the stairs Rowe said, "Building clear Coyote." Purdue nodded and raised his weapon pointing straight up.

Purdue said over the comm, "Come on boys, to the building. They have two down, and should only have two more." Purdue looked at Rowe and said, "Cover the front and west, I have the rear and east."

Rowe said, "On it."

Durant slid out of the tree and hit the ground in a crouch covering for Chamblan to get down. When Chamblan hit the ground, they started to trot to the building. Running up the stairs the found the rest of the team. Purdue told them to watch the windows. As Purdue and Rowe ran out the back door Durant was setting up his stand and Chamblan was watching the entrance with his pistol out. Durant was looking through his scope and searching for targets as Chamblan set up traps for anyone wanting the nest for themselves. Durant spotted a third guy to kill, and fired. He said, "Hit." He pulled the bolt back to let the spent cartridge escape, and pushed it forward to chamber a new round. And pushed the bold down to lock it down. He searched for a new target and saw a man taking aim at him, before he could zero the man, the man fired the round hitting Durant in the chest. Durant sighed opened the communication channel and said, "Durant down." Chamblan walked back up the stairs and Durant sat down. Chamblan used the stand that Durant was using and replaced the rifle with his. He sighted the man who downed Durant and fired knocking the guy on his ass.

Chamblan said, "Hit."

Purdue and Rowe were having no luck finding anyone of the TF141 team. But from what they understood, there was only one soldier left from the one four one to take out. The radio clicked and they heard Chamblan say, "Chamblan down." Purdue was thinking to himself, _We lost the sniper element, someone must be scoping out that building_.

Rowe asked, "What do we do now Coyote?"

Purdue said, "We find the guy." at that moment a man walked out with a pistol and fired two shots into Rowe, and Purdue sighted his rifle and fired, also being hit from a round. Rowe said, "Rowe down."

Purdue said, "Shit, Purdue down." he let go of the comm and said, "God damn it, that was too damn close."

The guy from TF141 scoffed, and said, "Ghost down."

They heard over the radio, "Good job Bravo, get back to the watch tower." Purdue let his rifle fall, and drop in between his arms. Rowe slung his M-16 over his back and walked back to the starting line. Then to the control complex. The assault teams went to the kill house and tried it the same way. The results were mixed, Charley won their match, Delta lost theirs quick. Alpha was the only one squad that hadn't gone, and it seemed that they didn't want to.


	2. Readyness

**As I said before, I own none of the Call of duty franchise nor the rights to it. This is mearly a fanfiction. Enjoy, and please review.**

Task Force 231 HQ

13:30, 11/22/14

TF231, 2nd company, Echo platoon, Bravo team

Purdue was messing with his tac-pad configuring it to his liking. Shepard and Rowe were playing billiards, and Chamblan was calling his family. Purdue sighed, visually distressed, and pushed himself off the chair and walked to his quarters which were placed right by his teams. He sat the tac-pad on the table by his bed which held a picture of him, his fiancee and his young daughter. He grabbed his laptop and logged on to the video calling application that he put on the computer to video chat with his family. He checked the list to see if they were online, and they were not online. Purdue closed the computer and rested his head against the wall. He heard a knock on his door and he said, "Come on in." LaCovetta walked in and said, "Thought I'd tell you that Rake wanted a meeting with you today." Purdue nodded and stood up, LaCovetta asked, "Do you have any spare lighter fluid though?"

Purdue said, "Yeah, it's in the bedside table." LaCovetta nodded and Purdue walked out, knowing LaCovetta since FORCON. He knew that he wouldn't steal anything. Purdue arrived at the Lieutenant's office and knocked to enter, as he heard Sketch say enter, he opened the door and stood in front of the desk

Sketch pointed to the chair, Purdue sat down, and Sketch said, "Rommel has an op for your team and LaCovetta. He wants you to run a scatter op, you and LaCovetta have a lot of experience in these operations. Sadler and his team will cover the bird for your escape."

Purdue nodded and asked, "Do LaCovetta and Sadler know about the op?"

Sketch said, "They are; to an extent. LaCovetta and Sadler know of the op, Sadler knows that his team will be in the helicopter for support. LaCovetta knows that he will be assisting your team in gathering Intel and finishing the scatter op."

Purdue asked, "Is the op green or black?" Sketch looked at Purdue, and leaned forward placing his elbows on his desk.

Sketch said, "It is a green op, you don't know how much I wish it was black. I'd love to be guns free on those Iranian bastards."

Purdue asked, "How much support do we have if the shit hits the fan?"

Sketch said, "None, you only have your boots on the ground, the helicopter will take off to you and evac you if shit hits the fan. So keep it quiet." Purdue nodded and Sketch said, "Dismissed, get your team to the armory. You have two hours till the bird takes off, Sadler and LaCovetta's teams are in the armory as well. The command team will be in the Carrier _Dwight D. Eisenhower_, we'll be sitting outside the conflict zone sitting easy in Saudi Arabian waters."

Purdue nodded and exited the room, he walked to the recreation room and saw the team right where he left them. Purdue walked up, the team looked at him. Purdue said, "We have a scatter op, head to the armory, and don't forget your damn silencers."

Durant asked, "Green, right?" Purdue nodded and Durant sighed. Chamblan smiled and playfully elbowed him in the arm. Rowe stuck his hands in his pockets and pulled out a pack of cigarettes. He fumbled around his pockets for a few moments more and pulled out a cigarette and placed it in his mouth, pulling out his blue disposable lighter and pushed his thumb down on the flint and the red gas release, there was a spark, but no light, he tried it several more times and asked, "Does anyone have a light?"

Durant smiled and said, "Only if I can have a cigarette."

Rowe sighed and said, "Fine." He pulled out the pack of cigarettes and pulled one out and handed it to Durant. Durant handed his lighter to Rowe. Rowe lit his cigarette and handed the lighter back to Durant, Durant lit his own cigarette and placed his lighter back in his pocket.

They waked to the armory in a loose rhombus and walked in. Rowe and Durant extinguished their cigarettes and walked in. Chamblan walked up to the clerk and said his rifle's serial code and the clerk disappeared for a moment then reappearing with a long hard gun case. Chamblan grabbed the case and walked back from the window. He sat down and opened the case looking at his M40A5 sniper rifle system. He pulled it out and checked every inch of it for damages. He found that it was in the exact condition as he left it.

Purdue walked up and said the serial number to his gun and the clerk walked back to the weapons rack, walked back to the window and handed him a hard rifle case. Purdue pulled the case to him and checked popped the hatches as he walked away from the window. Purdue checked his flip sight hybrid, and found it in working order, the flip plate and the ACOG sight were on securely. The holographic scope was mounted properly and same with the laser designator and fore grip.

The rest of the team was done by the time Purdue finished with his inspection of his rifle. Rowe checked his M16 and Durant tested the smoothness of his bolt. Purdue opened an ammunition box for their standard rounds. Purdue grabbed some bullets and his magazines and fitted the bullets into the magazines. Rowe did the same with his bullets, placing them into the standard magazine for the M16 and it's counterparts. Chamblan and Durant started to load carriages into their rifles, Durant placed

.338 Lupua rounds into his magazines, and Chamblan put 7.62x51mm rounds into the box magazines.

Purdue finished loading the magazines into his vest and leg pouches and went up to the window naming the serial number for his Kriss super V . The clerk went back and pulled the case holding the SMG out and handed it to Purdue. Purdue opened the case, studying the weapon and then walked back over to the ammunition box pile and sifted for forty five ACP rounds. Rowe filled a pocket full of stun rounds for his under barrel attachment. Chamblan and Durant walked to the equipment area and scoured the area for what they could use. They found assorted types of grenades, not something for a sniper, different types of land mines, remote controlled fighting drones, hand thrown drones for reconnaissance, just about anything an assault team would need, but not much for two snipers.

Rowe walked in and looked around, interested in all the equipment, Purdue walked in slinging the super V across his back and said, "Everyone needs silencers, Rowe, grab wire cutters, Durant, grab some thermal optics system, same with you Chamblan." They nodded and scoured the room for the silencers, wire cutters and thermal optics. Purdue grabbed the silencers he would need for his weapons and placed them in a pocket for now.

Rowe came back holding a set of wire cutters that were about seven inches in length with a two inch blade. Chamblan came forward holding a thermal imaging scope for his rifle, and followed shortly by Durant. Purdue said, "Put your rifles in the cases, and we will be leaving in an hour, call your family if you want to, if not, get rest. Set an alarm, you have one hour exactly." The team nodded and walked out toward the rooms.

Purdue walked to LaCovetta's room and knocked, LaCovetta walked out and asked, "So what are we going to do now Coyote?"

Purdue said, "Don't know, will probably be just like old times again, except last time that happened, most of the unit was vaporized." LaCovetta nodded and Purdue said, "Well, how prepared is your team for this op?"

LaCovetta said, "We're prepared, how's your team?"

Purdue shrugged and said, "Young, ready, and enthused."

LaCovetta rested against the wall and said, "Call your girls, you know they will want to hear from you." Purdue nodded and LaCovetta pushed himself off the wall saying, "Tell them I said hi."

Purdue nodded and said, "I will they will want to heat from you." LaCovetta walked in his room, and Purdue walked into his wondering what this was going to take him to. He looked at the computer and saw that they were still offline, he composed a message telling them that he loved and missed them, and that he would be home as soon as possible.

He closed the computer, sat down, and huffed out a breath, looking at the picture frame that held a picture of him, his fiancee and his daughter. Sadler and LaCovetta knocked. Purdue put the picture down and walked to the door, he opened it and they walked in. Sadler had his hands in his pockets and said, "Why is our first mission a scatter op?"

LaCovetta said, "Because that is what they need us to do, if you have a problem with it, you shouldn't have joined the Marines, we got called for shit jobs all the time." Purdue nodded and LaCovetta continued, "So, what the hell do you want us to do Coyote?"

Purdue shrugged and said, "All I want is to make it home and be able to be with my girls over the holidays. What we will need to do will be to have our teams ready to respond for what ever they try throwing at us, Snake, you're team is going to be helicopter support. No matter what, pull everyone out of the contact zone. Vendetta, your team will run Intel and be sure we aren't spotted." LaCovetta and Sadler nodded and Purdue said, "Pack up, make sure your teams are ready, and we'll meet on the landing pad in forty minutes."

They walked to their teams and Purdue gatherer his gear making sure that everything was where it needed to be. He heard the call tone go off on his computer and he skittered to it lifting it and seeing the caller ID, it was his fiancee.

He answered it and she said, "Hey, I got your message, we were at the park. Sorry."

Purdue smiled and said, "That's okay." He studied her and asked finally, "How are you?"

She waved here head slightly and said, "We've been doing well, I've kept her busy so that she will listen to me instead of thinking about you when she needs to be doing something else. So how have you been?"

Purdue nodded and said, "Good to hear. I've been helping train a group of new guys in the program. I'll find a way to be home soon."

She smiled and said, "I hope you can find a way."

He looked at the time and said, "I have to go, I'll call you later."

She smiled slightly, a tear rolled down from her eye and she said, "Just come home."

Purdue said, "I will. Love you Megan, tell Chelsea that I love and miss her."

She replied, almost breaking down, "I will. I love you Jerry."

He said, "See you soon, bye."

She replied in an almost teared voice, "Bye."

Purdue closed the line and closed his computer down. He finished packing his gear and walked to the rec room where the team's were supposed to be meeting. He pulled the bags off his shoulder and pulled his vest on, followed by clipping on his backpack in place and strapped his magazine pouches in place and his pistol holster on his thigh. Durant walked in with his Kevlar vest on and snapping his things to his BDU. Chamblan walked in zipping up the rest of the MCCUU and holing his gear in his left hand. Purdue strapped his knife to his shoulder and Sadler's team walked in finished gearing up and ready. Rowe walked in fastening his vest to his torso.

LaCovetta walked in followed by most of his team, minus the red head they called Rock star. Purdue did a head count, missing North and Saddler. He and LaCovetta walked out in a search for them. They found North in front of a vending machine, and Sadler finishing up a phone call.

On the bird being a huge ass sea knight they all talked and figured the distance they were from the base in Iran. LaCovetta and Purdue were the only two at ease, Purdue listening to his music, and LaCovetta smoking a cigarette and laying on his back. The door operator was talking to the men in the bay. The loud speaker came on over the engines and said, "_We'll be landing five miles outside the base, five minutes till the drop._" Purdue pulled out his music from the speaker in his headset and Scarecrow, the woman of the platoon, was holding a pair of dog tags in her hands. LaCovetta took one last pull at his cigarette and extinguished it. Maverick or his nickname Roach was smoking a cigarette of his own. He got the name from a drug bust that prevented him from getting to sergeant.

Everyone had a nickname, most were off the wall, others nearer to their jobs.

Purdue walked over to LaCovetta and said, "Vendetta, we're up, you ready to get dirty?"

LaCovetta sat up and smiled, "Coyote, you know that I'm always ready to get dirty. What's the idea for this one?"

Purdue said, "I need you hacked into the base so that we are invisible." LaCovetta scoffed and Purdue raised an eyebrow asking, "What ace do you have up your sleeve this time Vendetta?"

LaCovetta said, "Hearts, Parcel has proven herself more times than I am willing to count as a tech expert. She'll have your window Coyote. Just be sure to remember that we need to get out."

Purdue smiled and pulled out a detonator for US made explosives, he said, "Can't be a good scatter op with out a fireworks show." LaCovetta nodded and Purdue continued, "I'm going to have our teams plant charges on the fuel depot, weapons lockers, and vehicle depot." LaCovetta nodded and Sadler walked over.

LaCovetta asked, "So, how big is the explosion going to be?" Sadler's eyes widened.

Purdue said, "It depends on if they are placed right, but we should see a bright and pretty fireball for miles around."

Sadler said, "I hate you guys, I have to be in a helicopter, and you get to make explosives."

Purdue smiled slightly and said, "Oh well," he turned the platoon channel on and said, "Everyone, gear up, Bravo and Charley teams, on me." he clicked off the radio and said, "You can watch them Snake."

LaCovetta stood up, pulling his beanie hat over his headset and his sunglasses on, Purdue held his helmet on his hip and turned to the troops and said as loud as he could without yelling, "There is a reason why I had all of you bring C4 and program the receiver to the frequency in my detonator, and no it isn't so you can suicide bomb them." There was a laugh from the soldiers. Purdue continued, "We are blowing this base so that if they decide they want war, they will be down one base, and we can land troops that much closer to their heart. Don't let the guys holding your paychecks down."

They nodded at different times and Purdue said, "We'll all make it out, Vendetta and I have been running scatter ops for years. We did it in Afghanistan, and several other conflicts." Purdue said, "One minute till we fast drop, until we have radio dominance, don't use the radios unless you have a huge need." They understood and pulled on their face gear and hats helmets or what ever they wanted over their heads. Purdue put his sunglasses on and pulled his Balaclava up. He pulled his helmet to his head and strapped it on. LaCovetta was a step ahead of him.

The doors dropped, and they went feet first into the sand of Iran.

**Sorry for any one who thought I was a moron for putting a decommissioned ship from the second world war era in modern warfare.**


	3. shadows in the sand

**Disclamer: I don't own Call of duty, or any subject matter that concerns it, I own my Characters as intilectual property, and the TF 231. Enjoy, and Please Review, tell me how bad, or good you think I have been doing.**

Somewhere in Iran

03:32, 11/24/14

TF 231, 2nd company, Echo platoon, Bravo team

"Shepard, what do you have from your thermal search?"

Purdue asked, Durant replied, "I spot thirty tangos on foot, two tanks idling, and five trucks running patrols, there are also the forty or so fighter jets that are grounded due to the weather."

Purdue pressed his throat for the external comm to call Charley team, "Bravo to Charley, Vendetta, you awake old man?"

Vendetta answered, "_Yeah, I'm here Coyote, you in position?_"

Purdue replied, "Ready to move, you hacked in the system?"

LaCovetta replied, "_If not we would both be dead._"

Purdue smiled and said, "Proceed with the plan of action, watch our backs. Bravo out."

Purdue stood up, and said on the team channel, "We're moving out; Ghost, you're with me, Shepard, Dingo, I need both of you on over watch. This is a green op, I repeat, green, don't fire unless spotted, use knives if possible, but we don't want any bodies on the ground. How copy?"

Rowe said, "Copy." Purdue made the signal to move out. They moved at a good pace to the edge of the base where Purdue gave the signal to halt. They put their backs to the wall of the fence and waited for the sand storm to reach them. Rowe started to let his eyes wonder to anything in sight, he saw engineers hurriedly make shelters for equipment that was too heavy to move by hand, yet too valuable to let the sand get a hold of.

Purdue lifted his balaclava over his face to his sunglasses and said, "Thirty seconds, check weapons and suppressors, I don't want a shot to pop off and the suppressor only do half it's job." The fire team checked its weapons one last time and then pulled over their face protection.

The sand storm was in visual range, and already playing hell with the visibility. Purdue said, "Switch to the magnetic, time to try out the new toy." They pulled out their connected tactical tablet and selected the magnetic vision.

Almost instantaneously the sight went from dusty red to a dark blue mixed with lighter blues to show the magnetic of their field of view overlay-ed with what they could see with normal visibility. Rowe said, "It is better than I thought it would be, it won't be all that nice for us to bump into their tents though."

Purdue said, "Good, now, five seconds."

Purdue's comm rang, and LaCovetta said, "_Coyote, tell us when you are in, we will need you to run interference with these guys so we can get out after you get the Intel._"

Purdue said, "We'll get you out Vendetta, don't worry about that."

Rowe lased termite strings to burn a hole in the fence and get in. Purdue leveled his rifle and searched his line of sight for cover on the rest of the fire team. Dingo said on the team channel, "_We're in position Coyote._"

Purdue said, "Good, tell me the way, these damn glasses only give me the metal buildings, most of these are brick."

Shepard said, "_IR isn't doing too much either, we are getting a lot of interference from the sand, it looks like a brick house directly ahead of you by thirty yards, the objective is a hundred thirty yards east from your position and full metal._"

Purdue said, "Thanks boys." They changed direction to get around the building, and then to the objective. They could see the target building well due to the lack of structures around it for a few hundred feet. Purdue eased himself to the door, and Rowe did the same on the opposite side of the door. Purdue looked at Rowe, and Rowe nodded, Purdue stepped away from the door slightly, and kicked it in, Rowe raised his weapon and entered immediately scanning for targets.

Rowe said "Room clear" in a soft voice. Purdue nodded and took out his tac-pad and disabled the magnetic vision.

Purdue started sifting through the files, looking for what his government wanted. Rowe was clearing the building so that they wouldn't have any surprise guests. Purdue grabbed the files that matched the descriptions, and placed them in the hard case that was in his backpack. Rowe walked back into the room, and Purdue was taking pictures of the maps, and the written documents that were too big to take. LaCovetta said over the comm channel, "_Coyote, how much time do you have left for this? I estimate that we will have ten, maybe twenty minutes to scoot out of here before they find out that someone hacked their security systems._"

Purdue replied, "We'll be done in five, and be your escape ticket in ten."

LaCovetta scoffed, and said, "_You better, Vendetta out._"

Rowe placed his rifle to his shoulder pointing it above his head, and looked at Purdue, Purdue put the camera in his backpack and motioned his head to the door. Rowe pulled out the tac-pad and selected his magnetic view, Purdue did the same. They saw the door open, and an Iranian soldier walked in, They both raised their rifles, and the Iranian freaked out. Rowe placed two shots into the Iranian's neck and cheek bone. The Iranian fell, and Purdue said, "Close call, lets stuff the body away, and get lost." Rowe nodded, and they pulled the body to the corner and exited the building heading to Charley teams position, Purdue said over the operation channel, "Vendetta, be ready to move five minutes ago, we'll be there shortly."

LaCovetta replied, "_We'll be ready Coyote, don't worry. Charley out._"

Purdue said, "Shepard, Dingo, displace for an over view of the LZ and Charley's location."

Durant said, "_Moving Coyote, we'll be there thirty seconds. Nice little out cropping close by with a view._"

Rowe said, "Two man patrol, one o'clock." Purdue nodded, forgetting that there was a sand storm masking his movements.

Purdue said, "They're moving forward, we shadow them, and get to Charley. Just stay back a little bit."

Rowe said, "Will do Coyote."

Purdue crouched and moved forward less than five feet from the patrol and stayed near them. Rowe was almost stepping on Purdue's boots as they shadowed the patrol. The radio clicked saying there was an incoming transmission. Purdue ignored it fearing that the patrol would hear it, he looked around and was the landmarks for the building that Charley was in. Purdue hooked over to get to the building and stopped at a corner to check the area for hostiles. Purdue motioned to Rowe saying to move forward. They moved forward, and got to the building. Purdue said, "Charley, Coyote here. We're ready to get you out."

LaCovetta said, "_About time, Scarecrow, unplug from their mainframe, Spook, watch over Scarecrow, Rock star, wake up and open the door._"

A latch popped and the door opened. Purdue stood up, Rowe walked in, and Purdue followed pulling down his Balaclava. Dust fell from the cloth onto the floor. Rowe pulled down his Balaclava and more dust hit the floor. Purdue pulled at the hose to his Camel back water pouch, pulling water into his mouth from the pouch, he let go of it with his teeth and walked up to LaCovetta and said, "You paced and ready?"

LaCovetta nodded and said, "Scarecrow is unplugging now, she should be back in a few more seconds."

Purdue crossed his arms and pulled off his glasses, letting more sand fall, he said, "We plant the charges and head to the ex-fill sight. I'll set the charges off in sequence." Scarecrow walked in with Spook, Spook zipping her bag up. Purdue continued, "Put your glasses or goggles on, and select the magnetic sight from your tactical pad. We move in two minutes."

All of Charley team dropped their bags and took out their tac-pads. Durant called over the radio, "_You guys are going to have company, eight man foot patrol walking up to you. Less than thirty._"

Purdue said, "Thanks for the eyes Shepard." LaCovetta looked at him, putting his tac-pad in his bag and Purdue said, "This is getting complicated, Ghost, Scarecrow, Vendetta, on me, we have company. Spook, you and Rock star erase everything that can lead them to us."

They nodded and took off pulling their bags over their backs. Purdue and Rowe pulled up their Balaclavas and pulled their rifles up to bear, LaCovetta and Scarecrow did the same, Rowe moved to the lead, and stopped after the inner doorway for the building was insight. The Iranians pounded on the door. Purdue said, "Safeties off." everyone flipped to their preferred fire selection.

The door lock raised and the door slid open, weapon mounted flashlights illuminating the dully lit room. LaCovetta said, "Fire when you get a shot." Three quiet puffs of air sounded and three soldiers dropped to the ground, one with a round to the temple, and two with rounds in vital areas in the torso. The other five were dealt with by rounds to the torso.

Purdue stood up and checked the bodies for life signs, when one had those signs, he fired his pistol into their skull.

Spook and Rock star came back, Rock star saying, "The place is clear, gunnery sergeant."

Purdue heard the click of his radio, he opened it, and Sketch said, "_Echo-Bravo and Echo-Charley teams, this is Echo-Actual, your blood work is famous, you have visitors waiting._" Purdue and LaCovetta were familiar with the code, as were the others, there is going to be another team moving in to check on the dead Iranians.

Purdue closed the radio and said, "Time to move, glasses or goggles on." Purdue pulled his glasses on and moved past the bodies out the door. Followed by the rest of the element, Spook pulled the door shut.

Purdue said, "Vendetta, take your team and move to the hangar and plant ten pounds of the charges on the support beams to the hangars, the weight of the building should destroy the birds under them, Ghost and I will plant charges in the fuel depot at key locations and at the vehicle depot. We will meet you back at the munitions depot, and then plant charges there.

"If we have more charges left after that, we will plant them on the command tower."

LaCovetta said, "Got it Coyote. See you at the munitions depot." LaCovetta moved his team away off into the storm. Purdue and Rowe moved to the fuel depot, not thirty yards, and they saw Iranian soldiers on patrol.

Durant said over the comm, "_You have a truck moving in on your six, I'd advise you to get out of the way._"

Purdue and Rowe moved from the truck and hugged the wall as the truck went by. The truck stopped ahead of them, where the patrol was, and stayed for several minutes. Purdue said in his comm, "Angels lead the way to safety."

Chamblan said, "_Move east, twenty yards, and then there will be a building, move around the outside of the building and you should be clear after that._"

Purdue said, "Thanks." and moved with Chamblan's guidance. When they rounded the corner, there was nothing minus their objective about seventy yards to their front. Purdue said, "Ghost, plant two charges on pipe intersections, meet me back here."

Rowe said, "Plant charges, and get back here, got it."

Rowe moved off out of sight to the objective, and Purdue moved to the other side of the fuel pipes that lead down to the main tank of fuel. He took off his satchel and pulled out a two pound brick of c4 plastic explosive. He placed it against the main intersection that lead to the tank, and on another near an intersection of pipes about ten yards down.

He moved cautiously back to the meeting point, and waited thirty seconds for Rowe. Rowe emerged from the sand and they moved to the vehicle depot. About a hundred thirty yards to the north and west of the fuel pipes. They made it there seeing nothing, Purdue called LaCovetta on the radio saying, "You still there Vendetta?"

LaCovetta replied, "_Yeah, we're planting the last charge on the load bearing columns in the hangar, how far along are you?_"

Purdue said, "Charges placed at the fuel depot, heading to the vehicle depot."

LaCovetta said, "_Good, Charley out._"

Rowe looked back and saw nothing following them, Purdue couldn't shake the feeling of being watched, and they entered the vehicle yard, placing half pound charges on the transmissions of each vehicle and moving out of the yard.

Purdue heard a click from his radio, he answered it, and he heard The General say, "_Echo-Bravo, Charley's signal is gone, find them and bring them back boys._"

Purdue looked around at Rowe and then said, "We'll get them back sir."

The general said in his rasped voice, sounding hoarse, "_Good to hear, Godfather out._"

Durant asked, "_Where were they last Coyote?_"

Purdue said, "Dingo, keep Shepard up there, Ghost and I will get them, it's probably just some radio interference from the storm."

Chamblan said, "_Will do Coyote._"

Purdue checked the last radio frequency sent by Charley team. He found the location, Rowe moved forward in front of him. The radio buzzed and Purdue picked it up, "_zzzzzzzzzzttttttttt- Brav- zzttttttt- storm- zzztttt- connection- zzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzztt tttttttttttttttttttttttttttt tttttttttt_"

Purdue said, "thirty six, repeat, switch to channel thirty six"

Static followed on the channel, a few words discernible at most, and a phrase at best. He switched it to channel thirty six and heard LaCovetta, "_We're getting interference on our end Bravo, Coyote, we are on schedule, meet you at the weapons depot, Bravo out._"

Purdue breathed a sigh of relief and moved the extra few yards to the munition depot with Rowe trailing by about a yard. They were able to spot Charley through the sand storm, just a shadow in the brown of the sand storm.

Purdue moved forward and stopped next to the team. LaCovetta nodded and they moved into the munitions depot. Placing charges on piles of weapons and ordinance, Rowe was at the entrance of the depot making sure no one entered. LaCovetta placed the last of the charges on a missile for one of the fighters.

Purdue clicked the radio and said, "Move to the pick up zone, Shepard, Dingo. Move one at a time, we need constant supervision."

Chamblan said, "_Yes sir, Shepard, displace to that rock thirty yards to the north._"

Purdue said, "Ghost, you and Spook up front. Rock star, your rear security." Rowe moved up front with Lavern and North held back for the rear.

They started moving at a constant jog out of the base, the storm started to clear up, increasing the visibility from a few feet, to two or three yards. Rowe said, "We have several men with dogs a few yards in front of us, and no way around them."

Purdue sighed heavily, then said, "How many dogs?"

Lavern said, "I can spot five, and the wind is going toward us."

Purdue said, "Rock star, how's our six look? Purdue turned to look at North, who was on his knee looking back.

North swiveled his head and said, "Look's clear sir, visibility is clearing, so our widow is closing."

Purdue said, "Pick your targets, and sync up with the rest of the team." North turned around, and sighted one of the soldiers, the infrared lasers were showing what the teams were aiming at, Purdue said, "Fire" There were a series of puffs from the silenced rifles firing the rounds.

The bodies dropped, one too slowly, and still moving, he had the chance to press the radio. Purdue fired a round into his neck and killed him.

Purdue pressed his radio and said, "We're going to be getting company, Shepard, Dingo, are you at the pick up zone?"

Chamblan answered, "_We are, time for the fire works?_"

Purdue said, "Yeah, call for pick up, we'll be there in two minutes."

Chamblan said, "_Popping smoke and sending the signal._"

Purdue pulled the detonator from his vest and said, "Fire works show in thirty seconds. Move out of the blast zone."

The group moved at a run to a building and Purdue pulled closed the detonator setting off the charges in a near unison.

The explosions were magnificent, Fires, and double or triple explosions going off from delayed blasts from the fire in the trucks or the munitions dump, or the fuel station. Reds, blues and yellows billowing up to the sky followed by the black smoke of the burring fuel. For a moment, the world was silent, then a large explosion went off from the fuel depot knocking everyone over, and sending sand concrete and steel piping sky high. More explosions resounded from the munitions depot mirroring in size and random explosions underground shaking the ground with such violence that some of the buildings fell like a child's toy tower.

Purdue picked himself up off the ground, knocking a piece of steel from him and Scarecrow. Chamblan said over the radio, "_You guys still receiving down there?_" Purdue pressed the radio, feeling for it to be sure it was still there.

He pressed it and said, "A little shook up, but we're here."

Scarecrow got up, and said, "Hell of an explosion Coyote."

Purdue smiled, and said, "Let's get everyone else up."

Chamblan said, "_That shook the ground over hear like a earthquake. Nice touch Coyote._"

Purdue said, "Glad you like it, Coyote out." Purdue walked over to the rest of the group, only one wasn't up and ready, LaCovetta.

Purdue walked to him, and saw the oil barrel that landed on him. LaCovetta said in a labored effort, "Mind getting this bastard off me?"

Purdue smiled and said, "I know how not to try killing you old man," Purdue shoved the oil barrel up and helped his old friend up. LaCovetta appeared to be fine minus the heavy breathing that he was showing from the barrel being on his chest.

LaCovetta kept his weight on Purdue, the pain almost too much to bear. Purdue said, "Rock Star, help me move Vendetta to the pick up."

Rock star trotted to him, and Purdue said, "Take his pack and help me get him on my shoulders."

Rock star nodded and took off LaCovetta's pack and helped Purdue put LaCovetta on his shoulders in a fire man's carry. They resumed a broken run around Purdue and LaCovetta to the exit of the camp, another explosion rocked the ground, almost sending Purdue to the ground holding LaCovetta, Purdue Pushed himself off his knee with his left arm, and pulled his pistol out to give the best defense he could if they found anyone wondering.

Spook said, "Two trucks coming for us, both probably hold four soldiers each."

Purdue readied his pistol and kept moving, LaCovetta grunting in agony every few steps, the sweat from the desert heat was coming back through the almost dissipated sand storm.

Scarecrow looked back at Purdue holding LaCovetta over his shoulder, waving his pistol around with every step. They could almost hear the beating of the Helicopter's rotors weather that was their imagination, or the wind carrying the sound to them they don't know, and could see the trucks, which meant the trucks could see them. The soldiers jumped out of the trucks and moved forward to the group, probably thinking that they were fellow Iranian soldiers. The lead guards made sure that was their last thought as they put bullets through the heads of each of the soldiers.

Durant said, "_The bird is waiting, two minutes and they're taking off._"

Purdue staggered as he pressed the radio, his breath short, he said, "We're on our way, we have wounded."

Sadler said, "_Copy that, we have a stabilizing kit on the bird, get the casualties to the bird, out._" Purdue dropped his hand back down to his side and they continued to the pick up zone. Rowe spotted the familiar rotating sand that the rotor kicked up while it was idling for take off, and then could start making out the shape of the helicopter. The team moved up on the bird and Sadler's team that was guarding stepped on, as soon as that happened, The bird lurched forward to take off. Maverick was on the back mounted fifty caliber machine gun and two others on the window mounted SAW rifles.

Purdue set LaCovetta down, and immediately two of the crew chiefs were over him and taking off his combat vest to check his chest.

Purdue walked to a row of seats, and sat down, pulled down his Balaclava and lifted the hose to his water, placing it in his mouth, putting water down his almost dry throat. He changed the radio channel and selected the channel to Rake and Rommel on the _Eisenhower_. He pressed the radio, as soon as someone opened the channel he said, "This is Echo-Strike, objective complete, one casualty, no loss of life, repeat no loss of life."

Rake said, "_Good to hear. Godfather wants your team on a pick up op in Germany, The President and a top secret brief case are in need of transport, the command counsel deemed it more than necessary for more security personnel to accompany the pick up. You will be briefed on board the _Eisenhower_ and sent out once we get in range of Ramstein Air base. Echo-Actual out._" Purdue took off his gloves, reveling his callused hands and removed his helmet. He grabbed his tac-pad and turned off the vision settings.

Durant was sitting by Scarecrow, trying to create conversation, "What were you before you joined?"

She said, "I worked a cash register at a grocery store in my home town while in high school, and after I graduated, I joined and now here I am."

Durant said, "I worked with my dad in his carpentry job, helping him keep track of money and help him create custom moldings for his clients. During my senior year, I signed for the Army, and opted for the sniper school. My mom wanted me to be in the logistical portion of service, but my dad backed me up with my MOS, and now I'm here, sitting in a tin can."

She smiled, laughing a little. Rowe walked over and said, "We won't get any down time, Coyote says we are debriefing, then briefing for another mission."

Durant sighed, and said, "Well, damn."

Rowe said, "Take it up with the General if you don't like it. I hear he doesn't like smart ass snipers who shoot their mouths off." Rowe smiled, and Durant raised one gloved hand and flipped him off.

Chamblan was catching up on Z's, laying his head on his bag. Purdue loosened the combat vest, and unclipped his satchel. He sat back, exhaling and stared out the open rear ramp for the helicopter.

As the water came into view, so did the response jets sent by the Iranians. Purdue saw them barely as a glint from the sun when they were miles away, he moved toward the cabin and said to the pilots, "We have fighter jets moving after us."

One of the pilots said, "We know." Purdue was wondering what the hell was going on, he switched to the frequencies used by the pilots. He heard an f-15 pilot say, "_Iranian Fighters, this is International airspace._"

The Iranian fighter said, "_This is _Iranian _airspace, we will say once. Get out, or die_"

The F-15 pilot said, "_This is a flight of three USMC F-15e eagles, drop the flight, and get out of our way._"

The Iranian said, "_This is a flight of seven MiG 29 strike fighters, equipped with air to air missiles, get out of our airspace."_

The Eagle pilot said, "_Carrier strike force, we need back up here, 2 vs 7 aren't good odds._"

The carrier replied, "_Request acknowledged, sending up three f-35s and two f-18Es. ETA five minutes_"

The sea was moving by under them at a rather quick pace. Especially for an Osprey The two F-15s were flying close escort to the rotors, we got close enough to the Carrier that the Iranian fighters left us alone.

Purdue felt the Osprey sway as the rotors tilted to allow landing, The teams felt the bird touch down and power down. Purdue took out a piece of gum and stuck it in his mouth, they stepped down the ramp and moved on the carrier.

The teams were meet by the handling portion of the platoon, Alpha team. LaCovetta was taken to the medical wing for fractures in his ribs. Lieutenant Rake interviewed each of the members to get exactly what happened down. Then took the helmet camera feed and looked at the footage from them, The teams disarmed and caught some Z's. Purdue was one one of the bunks appearing to be asleep, Rowe and Durant were playing a card game, and Chamblan was smoking a cigarette in his bunk.

Charley team walked in, Lavern and North sat down with Rowe and Durant, as Parcel walked in, Durant had a near fix on her with his eyes. She sat down on the lower bunk of where Purdue was, and watched the guys play the card game.

Durant said, "Okay guys, I'm going to quit for now."

He walked over to Parcel, and said, "Nice shooting out there Alexis."

She smiled slightly, looking up toward him and said, "Thanks, I'm not used to being a fighting soldier, the military doesn't like women being on the front line. Thanks for the directions though."

Durant said, "Anytime. So, have anyone back home special to you?" she shook her head.

"Nope, just family and friends, no boyfriends for now." she smiled, and continued, "What about you? Do you have a girl back home waiting for you?"

Durant said, "I wish I could, and I did, but she left me because her friends were against the idea of a warrior for a boyfriend. So, I got fucked over pretty much."

She grimaced and said, "Sorry to hear that."

Durant looked up at Purdue laying on his back, eyes on the ceiling barely open, and said, "What about you Gunnery Sergeant, any girl waiting back at home for you?"

Parcel looked up and twisted her body to look up where Purdue was laying down. Purdue said, "I have two girls waiting home for me."

Durant said, "Way to go Gunney."

Purdue smiled and said, "A daughter and a fiancee. Don't get too excited Durant."

Parcel asked, "How old is your daughter?"

Purdue said, "She is going to be five July the twelfth, she loves the fourth of July celebrations, all about the big pretty lights in the sky." Purdue smiled to himself.

Durant said, "Yeah, I remember seeing that picture in your room with you and the two girls, when I saw that I guessed you had a sister with a daughter. I didn't think you would be a family man."

Purdue slid down from the top bunk and said, "I make a switch from survival to family as soon as I get on the plane to see them."

Durant nodded and said, "Aw, what, you don't love us? I'm hurt."

Purdue smiled saying, "Not that I don't love you guys, but it is a different love with my fiancee in comparison to you guys."

Parcel nodded and looked at Durant and said, "I'm pretty sure you guys wouldn't like it if he decided to confuse those loves."

Purdue said, "No, I think Durant would love it, getting some attention from a suitor... how invigorating, eh Durant?"

Parcel was laughing full force, Durant's jaw dropped and he stepped back. Purdue smiled and said, "I'm just shitin yah, come on, you can't live without having a friend who isn't confident in their sexuality."

Durant said, "I'm confident, but I don't joke like that."

Parcel said, "Then you aren't confident enough."

Purdue started to walk off and said quietly to Durant as he left, "Ask her."

Durant understood it after a few moments, and continued talking to Parcel. Purdue walked to LaCovetta's area in the med bay and went to visit him.


	4. Thorn in the side

**Sorry about the delay on a new post. I hope you enjoy. Please Review so I can know if I am improving or not.**

Gulf of Mexico

22:30 11/25/14

TF231 echo platoon

LaCovetta was visually distressed because of the turbulent ride on the already unstable v-22 Osprey. Purdue yelled over the eminence sound of the engine to LaCovetta about two feet away, "YOU UP FOR THIS VENDETTA?"

Vendetta leaned to Purdue's ear and yelled, "DOES A BEAR SHIT IN THE WOODS?"

Purdue tapped him on the shoulder and moved toward Sadler getting the last details of the jump ready. Sadler's team was jumping out the starboard side of the craft, LaCovetta's jumping on the Port side. Purdue and his team were jumping out the back with the heavy equipment they would need for the operation. The teams were sitting on the racks holding light weapons to allow them the jump. Carbine rifles and sub machine guns mostly.

All were decked out in MARPAT and Marine equipment, the Intel told them that they were going to be fighting cartels that got their hands on some biological weapons. Just another counter terrorism op. This time they were working with the Mexican army. Not a problem, just not much of a help when they can't stop people from killing each other, and now wanted to help out with taking out a fifty truck convoy that came from Panamanian cartels.

The crew chiefs opened the doors, more time from the rear door. The teams lined up on the doors, waiting for the green light to jump. The storm water swirling into the bay, lightning lighting up the sky, and thunder rocking the air frame of the bird. Purdue clipped his breathing mask over his face, and said over the radio, "Masks on, we drop in thirty seconds."

Purdue watched his team clip the masks on, and place their hands on the load out box. The crew chief flipped the light to green and the teams pushed out their boxes and jumped out of the Osprey. The cold air and the water hitting their skin from that height was almost painful. Durant felt the burn of the air and water on his exposed arm, he was told by the rest of the platoon to loose the sleeve and he was wishing he did. Chamblan was exhilarated from the jump, feeling the adrenalin from the jump. Purdue looked at the altitude meter and said into the communicating portion of the mask, "Release the chutes."

They pulled the chutes, feeling the lift up from the drag as the chute caught, Purdue steered his chute into the dz, and the rest of the team followed. Within a hundred feet of the ground they were going at about twenty five miles an hour to the ground. Purdue hit the ground hard, rolling to lower the stress on his knees and back. Durant got rolled into the cords of his chute, Rowe and Chamblan rolled to where they wouldn't get tangled either and helped out Durant get out of the tangled mess of a parachute.

For this jump, Durant was the official load bearer of the parachutes until they got to the Mexican army's position. Purdue checked in his team,and listened for the others to do the same. Charley and Delta called in. Lieutenant rake said, "Hit man_ strike, this is Hit man actual, rally up with El Paso at preset RV point, good luck boys._"

Purdue moved his team to the outfitting box. Purdue picked up his rifle, only dropping in with a sub machine gun and his pistol, he felt security in having his rifle. The team got their gear together and moved to the RV. The team had the IR filter on their HUD and saw the strobe on four other bodies within fifty yards. Purdue called on the radio, "Hit man teams, location checks." The static had rare interruptions, but it was unintelligible. Purdue looked at the team and said, "Ghost, stay with Dingo, Shepherd, you're with me, we're going to figure out who the guys are." Durant nodded and pulled out his rifle over his back to keep it in place, and pulled his SMG out to have it as a smaller arm to move quicker.

Chamblan leveled his rifle at the other group, Purdue and Durant moved toward them. Keeping hidden by the trees, and the rain from the monsoon that was hitting the middle region of Mexico. Purdue braced against a tree around six feet away from the group, and called, "Star!"

Purdue heard Sadler say, "Texas, where the hell are yah?" Purdue stepped out and Durant followed. Sadler said, "You're a sight for sore eyes, not heard from Vendetta since we hit the ground, then heard only static when something was said over the radio frequencies."

Purdue nodded and said, "Hopeful we will find them at the RV point. Shepherd, stay with Snake for a minute, I'm going to pick up the rest of the team."

Durant nodded and Purdue trotted over to Chamblan and Rowe and said, "We're moving to the RV with Delta, lets move boys. I want to make it home before Christmas."

The group moved to Delta's location, and moved to the RV point. Purdue heard a ten second burst of static. Not sure what the hell was jamming the signal, he was looking around for what ever it might be. They got to the RV point, three Mexican soldiers were standing and waiting, Purdue moved forward to get to where he could gauge exactly what they were.

Durant looked around trying to keep the rear secure, but in blind with a monsoon wasn't helping matters any. Chamblan tapped him on the shoulder saying that it was time to go. Durant held his MSR, seeing the water droplets that landed in different places along the length of the weapon. Purdue yelled something that was lost by the thunder booming as he said it. The Mexicans apparently heard part of it, Purdue yelled it again. The Mexican's mouths moved, and they lowered their weapons. Maverick was the only one on team that knew Spanish on how to speak it. When they got to the three soldiers, Purdue yelled for Maverick.

Purdue said,"Ask them where the rest of their unit is."

Maverick looked at them and started speaking Spanish to them. One of them answered, and the other two were looking around frantic.

Maverick said,"They were ambushed sir, they're all that's left of them. Purdue nodded, put his hand to his forehead and looked like he sneezed.

Purdue said,"Ask them if they have any vehicles."

Maverick looked back at the soldiers and asked them. The one answered, yelled something at the other two and they ran off for something.

Maverick turned to Purdue and said, "He said that they got a deuce and a half truck, along with a light truck. The division was torched, he said by Cartels, he didn't get a look at the clothing. What do we want to do about it?"

Purdue waved Sadler over. Sadler trotted over and Purdue said, "From what's going on, we have only three soldiers from a armored division, and two trucks. What do you want to do? Charley hasn't made contact or anything yet."

Sadler sighed, and they heard "Star!"

Purdue yelled, "Texas, bout, time you showed up."

LaCovetta moved forward, illuminated in a dull white in a black and Grey background. LaCovetta looked at the Mexican soldier and back at Purdue, "Tell me this isn't the division."

Purdue said, "Afraid so, it was destroyed minus three, a deuce and a half, and one beer can."

LaCovetta said, "Shit, this is complected, Maverick, ask him what they found shooting at them."

Maverick spoke to the soldier and the solder replied, when he did, Maverick said, "He says that they were ambushed, they had RPGs and that there was a tank, he isn't sure about the troop count, he said he saw hundreds of mussel flashes."

Purdue said, "This sounds bigger than a Cartel with some dirty bombs."

LaCovetta nodded, and the two trucks pulled up. Purdue said, "Well, Snake, you and your team in the beer can, Vendetta, our teams in the deuce and a half, get moving."

Sadler went to his team and got them on the Humvee. Purdue and LaCovetta got their teams on the two and a half ton truck. Purdue helped some of the guys onto the truck, then He and LaCovetta stepped up the rear tailgate and sat on the side rack. The truck vibrated to life and started rolling following the Humvee. Durant started talking to Parcel, and Purdue said, "Lock it up, we need to be as quiet as possible."

LaCovetta asked, "Do we know what has been blocking our signal?"

Purdue said, "I honestly have no clue. The convoy should hit the intercept point in a few minutes. We need to be there before then, is your team ready for a fight?"

LaCovetta said, "You won't be disappointed, what about your team?"

Purdue nodded and said, "I'm going to have Chamblan and Durant up if I can, and then Rowe and I will help out your team in securing the convoy. Sadler's team is going to be on destroying the gun trucks."

LaCovetta nodded and the ride was quiet, minus the loud diesel engine, and the occasional groan from the frame. The truck stopped, and Purdue checked his map from his pocket under his vest, and at a GPS, as thought, the signal was blocked. He had Parcel working out who was blocking the signal, and if they could poke through and send a message to base.

LaCovetta checked his satellite map, the only one working, for unknown reasons. He showed Purdue the location, less than two hundred meters from the preset ambush zone. Purdue said, "We're getting in position, everyone off the truck."

The teams stood, Purdue and LaCovetta jumped down. Helping the others down, the rain soaking back through their clothing. Purdue got Chamblan and Durant to a vantage point and directed the rest of the platoon in their positions. The three Mexican soldiers were told to go and get in contact with their command to get the situation noted.

LaCovetta, Rowe and Purdue were crouched behind a low wall with Charley team waiting for the convoy to roll near. Purdue peaked over the wall when he felt the vibration from all the trucks. He saw more than what he bargained for, two APCs leading the convoy, and the thirty trucks holding the bombs. Lavern stood up, firing his AT-4 into the lead APC. Maverick stood up and fired three anti-tank 40mm grenades at the second APC.

Purdue heard the rifles going off from the convoy and the demo team. Purdue looked at LaCovetta, and LaCovetta nodded, knowing what was going to happen next. The two snipers started opening up on the convoy. Purdue vaulted over the wall, leveling his rifle scanning for targets, the rest of the strike team slightly behind him.

Rowe was to the right of him, looking down his sights for the combatants. The volume of the gunfire was escalating, Purdue and LaCovetta knew whole heatedly if they didn't get there soon, there would be no Delta team. Purdue started to run to them, the rest of the assault team following him in step. They rounded the corner of the flaming APCs and saw several fully geared military personnel. They started firing round into the unprotected necks, and high shoulder. Parcel said, "Holy shit, only in the Marines!"

Purdue said, "Every day in the 231! Keep it up Scarecrow, make em' fall." Purdue was smiling behind his balaclava, he saw two small balls being thrown from Sadler's team. Three seconds later, the balls exploded into balls of fire. Three of the soldiers fell from the blasts.

Purdue was moving forward with the assault team and taking the fire level down for Delta, North was holding back a bit to get to the bomb carrying trucks. LaCovetta's team split and they cleared the line of trucks a few feet at a time. When the gunfire was over, Purdue took out his camera and snapped pictures of the soldiers for origin of the fighters.

North jumped up into one of the trucks and checked for explosives, he said, "We have explosives here, and a lot of them, I'm counting one box of four suitcase nukes, five sets of dirty bombs, and other stings we don't want to play with. I'm working on cutting off any transmitter to the explosives in this truck, might take a while."

LaCovetta told Purdue, Purdue said, "Just make sure they won't kill you or us."

North said, "Will do Coyote."

Purdue turned to Rowe and said, These aren't people from Panama, these are current Russian guns. Why would Russians want to bomb the US?"

Rowe said, "I don't kno-" He slumped down, and there was a bang.

Purdue yelled, "SNIPER!" Purdue pulled Rowe out of the open, Rowe was gasping, the bullet ripped through his vest, and left a good sized hole in the left shoulder, just above the collar bone.

Rowe said in between his panting, "Gah, the... fucker, son of a bitch, that hurt."

Purdue said, "Ghost, shut the fuck up, and keep pressure on your wound." Purdue was fishing for his first aid kit in his butt pouch, and brought it out, used to the strain of combat, he was moving cool and normally, like this were a drill or a practice. Purdue took out his knife, cutting the vest from Rowe's torso, and ripping the shirt to have it away from the wound. He cleaned the wound, can checked for fragments, none that were easily seen. Purdue stuffed some gauss into the wound to keep it from bleeding out, and wrapped it in a heavy bandage to keep it together.

Purdue said, "That should do." He looked over to the next truck, seeing Parcel behind it. He said, "Scarecrow, are we clear from interference?"

She shook her head and said, "It's sealed tight sir, couldn't pry it open."

Purdue cursed to himself, and looked toward Durant and Chamblan, and made the hand signs saying, "Sniper, fired from east."

Durant saw Purdue waving his arms sending a message, he looked at Chamblan and said, "There's a sniper to the east, I can't spot one, you?"

Chamblan sighed, and twisted slightly looking through the sights of his M40 he said, "Found him, three clicks and five degrees east of us."

Durant looked through his rifle, and looked through the sight, he said, "I don't see him."

Chamblan said, "Damn it, you see the glint of the light off his scope?"

Durant moved the rifle slightly, and saw it. Durant said, "Found him, you have everything calculated?"

Chamblan said, "When don't I?"

Durant said, "I'm on target, fire when ready."

Chamblan's rifle fired, and kicked against his shoulder, Durant watched as the round hit the sniper, ripping off his arm, and part of his shoulder. Durant said, "Nice kill."

Chamblan pulled back on the bolt, ejecting the spent round and said, "I aim to kill."

Purdue looked up to the Snipers after he heard the shot and he didn't see another flash. Purdue said, "We're clear" North was finished removing the receivers from the bombs in the first truck. He jumped down from the first truck and up into the second truck, looking for arming mechanisms. North looked out the back of the truck saying, "Vendetta, I'm not finding any arming mechanisms. I'll see what I can do to find them."

LaCovetta nodded and said, "Neutralize the explosives. I'll take the rest of the team and check for survivors."

North turned around and checked the truck for wires. The constant patter of the rain on the canvas bed cover was almost the only noise apart from the dripping from the bed. He sighed and dropped to the ground searching for wires. He mumbled to himself, "Who ever the hell these guys are, they know their stuff." he heard a buzzer, like a phone on vibrate, and saw the light against the back tarp. He scooted the crate back, and saw it fall. He picked it up, and it was a call from someone.

He said, "Gunnery Sergeant! You may want to see this."

Purdue shouted, "One minute, Snake! Get one of your guys on Ghost, we need to keep him alive and well."

North held the phone in his hand, one of the older style prepaid phones. Purdue jumped up and asked, "What is it Rock star?" North turned around and handed Purdue the phone. Purdue looked at the characters. And then at the name, he picked answered the phone.

"_Lovely weather we're having, isn't it Gunnery Sergeant Purdue?_"

Purdue was quiet, he was trying to place the voice, it sounded Russian, heavily accented as well. Purdue said, "I guess any weather is good when you get to spend it on vacation."

The Russian said, "_I know who you are, I know that you have a fiance and daughter. It would be a shame if they were... Mutilated._"

Purdue said, "Try touching my family you Russian fuck. We'll see who comes out alive."

The Russian scoffed, "_You seem to forget, you are sitting on thirty six tons of explosives. All rigged to go off once I trigger them._"

Purdue looked at North and said, "Find those wires, now."

North nodded and dropped, holding his flashlight to the ground looking for anything.

The Russian said, "_By the way, tell your government that nothing they do can stop the oncoming fight._"

The phone hung up, and shut down. Purdue put it in a plastic evidence bag and said, "North, Get your gear out, and tell everyone to get away from here as quick as possible."

North nodded and stood up, running off the back of the truck landing in the mud yelling, "EVERYONE GET CLEAR!" Purdue looked around and saw red lights popping up on the bombs.


	5. Hard times for the snake

**Disclaimer: I don't own any part of the Call of Duty franchise, The characters, and their situations are of my own design. **

Northern Mexico

02:15 11/26/14

TF 231, Bravo Company, Echo platoon

Durant saw everyone running to ward them, he looked at Chamblan and asked, "What the hell is going on down there?"

Chamblan said, "Radio's still aren't working, neither is anything electronic. We're up here def and dumb, no communication apart from verbal."

They heard North yelling, "RUN YOU SONSA BITCHES!"

Durant looked at Chamblan, and they started to stand up, moving away from the convoy.

Purdue was sprinting toward the bluff, he caught up with LaCovetta and said, "You ready to jump old man?"

LaCovetta was huffing, his chest still sore, then said, "As long as I don't get vaporized."

Three seconds later an earth shattering explosion went off, ripping up trees, turning the road the convoy was on into the cliff face. Echo platoon was flattened to the ground, the bomb didn't go nuclear thanks to North's wire cutting, but the other bombs destroyed and ripped away anything that wasn't bonded to the ground within a half mile.

Purdue stood up, half covered in mud and vegetation and looked around, saw the smoke cloud from the explosion. He helped LaCovetta to his feet and called out loud for the platoon, not much was heard. Purdue scoured the area with LaCovetta trying to find the teams. They Spotted Durant and Chamblan standing up and searching for what ever, and continued to search for the others. LaCovetta said, "Found Snake."

Purdue ran over and saw Sadler up against a tree, breathing heavily, and bleeding from the ears. Purdue stooped over and asked, "You okay Sadler?"

Sadler shook his head and continued to pant. Purdue looked at LaCovetta and said, "Try getting Godfather on the line, we need Evac." LaCovetta nodded and started talking pressing his hand to his ear to call out of the area.

Purdue was trying to figure out what all was wrong with Sadler when the rest of delta walked up on the scene. Rowe with them, holding his left shoulder. Purdue unclasped his vest, and saw a metal piece of shrapnel just above Sadler's pelvis. Purdue said in his skull, 'Fuck Sadler, you know how to take a hit.'

Purdue looked back to delta and asked, "Have you guys seen anyone from Charley?"

Walker said, "Yeah, we saw Lavern and Parcel, don't know about North though."

Purdue said, "Go get Parcel, and help Lavern look for North."

Purdue pulled off his butt pouch and scoured the medical equipment. He said, "Snake, stay awake man, I'm going to lie you down, okay?"

Sadler nodded feebly, Purdue lowered his torso to the ground and Parcel slid to a stop beside him and said, "Damn, Sadler, can you hear me?"

Purdue said, "He is completely conscious, and coherent."

Parcel nodded and stooped down and said, "That shrapnel may be a problem, okay, Sadler, I'm going to give you some morphine so you don't get too jumpy about this."

Sadler nodded, and Parcel bit off the plastic cover to the needle and stabbed it into his thigh. Parcel counted down in her head, and said, "Okay, When your ready Purdue."

Purdue nodded and said, "Let's get this out."

Purdue touched the metal, and pulled it while Parcel kept pressure near the wound. Purdue slid the shrapnel and popped it out, about a quarter inch of it was covered in blood. Parcel was checking for major wounds, there was a ruptured vein and a lot of blood.

She grabbed some forceps from her butt pouch and tried to clamp the vein, the forceps clamped down, she said, "Gunnery sergeant, hold the forceps, I need both hands for this."

Purdue grabbed them and heard Sadler wince and felt from the pull on the vein tighten his abdominal muscles. He said, "Somethings up, he's tightening his core."

She looked over and said, "Keep hold of that vein, I need to check to see if there are any other ruptured vessels." She poured some water into the wound to move the blood so she could see. There were burns from the hot metal, along with cuts, and splinters from the steel. She took out another set of forceps and started pulling out the metal splinters.

Purdue held the clamp on Sadler's vein, slowly, he could see it slip from the forceps. Purdue said, "The vein is slipping, what ever you're planning to do, do it quick."

Parcel said, "I'm getting the rest of the shrapnel out, keep the vein clamped."

Purdue said, "I'm not sure how long it will hold." Sadler raised his hand, Purdue grabbed it saying, "Hang in there, we're gonna fix you man, you're gonna be all right."

Sadler gargled an answer, and Purdue realized, there must be something else in him that was not letting him breath effectively. Purdue got Parcel's attention and said, "He must have an other piece of shrapnel in his back. Something that hit an airway."

Parcel huffed, and continued to pick out pieces of the shrapnel from his abdomen, knowing that there was little she could do for Sadler.


	6. To hell with Introductions

**Disclaimer: I don't own Call of Duty, I own my characters and the situations I put them in. Enjoy, and please Review.**

Southern Texas

13:16, 11/26/14

TF 231, Bravo company, Echo platoon

Purdue was kneeling beside the casket of one of the men that he fought along side for since he got into MARSOC. Purdue held the break away portion of the dog tags, holding it, looking at the tag. He looked back at the casket, draped in Old Glory, he looked at the picture that was the most recent that they could find between the platoon, the picture of Sadler, LaCovetta and himself on deployment to Afghanistan two years ago. Purdue remembered what happened that day, now with a sharp clarity to all of it. He remembered the picture after that where LaCovetta and Sadler were tackling him, all of them laughing in the tousle.

Purdue laughed quietly, wiping away a tear. Purdue heard footsteps and placed the break away tags beside the picture. He turned around and saw LaCovetta, he was holding the K-Bar that was issued to Sadler. Purdue stood up and walked out of the hangar, Rowe was stable, and making good apart from the hole in his shoulder. LaCovetta gave a nod to Purdue as he walked by, and Purdue did the same, both knowing that it was just the two of them remaining from their unit.

Purdue walked to the field hospital, and went to visit Rowe. He walked in the tent, and saw him flirting with one of the nurses. Rowe looked up, and saw him, and the nurse looked back, and then back down, picking up a tray, and walking out. Purdue said, "Rowe, you little bastard, you're not going to get laid by getting shot in the shoulder."

He smiled and said, "No, I can, you can't, I already got the nurse to say that I can while I'm recovering."

Purdue said, "No, we're being moved to the HQ, and you're coming with us, so you're not getting laid for a while."

He flipped Purdue off, and Purdue walked back out.

Purdue walked toward the rest of the Platoon, the guys were muddy, some bloody, and all wore out. Purdue sat by Chamblan and Maverick. Maverick got the name Roach from his squad mates after he got in trouble during training for a marijuana joint. Some of the guys had other nicknames dealing with portions of training, like Lavern, who learned mainly chokes, in the hand to hand training, so they called him Python.

Others are for random reasons, like favorite movie characters, or acts they did in training. A C-130 cargo airplane landed and stopped near the hangar, pulling the casket, and Rowe onto the plane, a man emerged from the plane, it was the Colonel. Purdue stood up, walking to him, and handing him a bag with all the Intel items they gathered. The Colonel walked with Purdue to the platoon, and asked, "Are you still able to be of effect?"

Purdue said, "We're missing some teeth, but we can still bit sir."

He nodded, and said, "Good, you will have a replacement for Staff Sergeant Allan Sadler, and a temporary replacement for Rowe."Purdue nodded, and continued to the platoon. The Colonel stopped and said, "You did what you could Gunnery Sergeant."

Purdue looked over his shoulder slightly, and said, "But it wasn't good enough."

Purdue walked to the platoon and said, "Load up on the 130, we're headed home for now."

The platoon stood up, around the same time, but not in unison. Purdue lifted his bag of gear back over his shoulder as he walked onto the bird. LaCovetta was already in the bird, in the first seat near the cockpit. Purdue stood at the ramp, making sure everyone was getting up in the bird.

As the last guy stepped on the bird, Purdue pulled himself onto the bird and sat near the loading ramp. The ramp started to close and the load master stepped on and sat in on the last seat in the hull of the plane.

An hour and a half later, the bird touched down at the base. As the bird stopped, the platoon stood up, most of them caked in mud, a couple in blood as well. The load master dropped the rear hatch, and Purdue did a head count as they walked out. Only one that wasn't counted was laying in a casket that was being bared by Purdue, LaCovetta, and two other men. Purdue walked to the casket with LaCovetta.

LaCovetta said, "Well, I guess we're not all going of base for a drink now."

Purdue said, "We should get the people in the platoon that can to go off base to honor them, and the ones who aren't we'll find a way for them to honor him."

LaCovetta nodded and said, "On three, one... three."

They lifted the casket, and the other two came up to help distribute the weight. They walked the box out of the aircraft, and to the morgue. LaCovetta, Purdue, and the two younger corporals assigned with helping them out lowered the casket. They all saluted as a final respect to the dead.

Purdue was sitting in the office that he held for desk work, and filled out the debriefing papers, explaining everything as required. Purdue heard a knock, and some one ask, "Permission to enter?"

Purdue kept his eyes on the monitor and said, "Enter."

There were two men entering the room. The more senior man asked, "Permission to speak?"

Purdue looked up, and saw the more senior man in Navy Battle Dress, and the younger man in an Army Combat uniform. Purdue said, "Granted."

The senior man said, "I am Chief Petty officer Scott Davis, I was informed that you would be the Executive officer to second company echo platoon."

Purdue said, "Yes, you are right, I'm the XO for Echo, are you the replacement for Delta team?"

Davis said, "Yes Gunnery Sergeant"

Purdue looked at the younger man and said, "Speak soldier."

The Army boy said, "Specialist Howie Archer, US Army Ranger, second-"

Purdue said, "I want to know what your doing here, not what you did to get here."

Archer said, "I was assigned to fill in a vacant space in second company Echo platoon, Bravo team."

Purdue said, "That's better. I'm going to put you both through the training, Archer, you may not be here for long, but you are going to get the full training everyone in this unit got. Is that under stood?"

Archer, and Davis said, "Yes, gunnery sergeant."

Purdue said, "Report to Staff sergeant LaCovetta for bedding and placement. I'll be there once I fill out this report."

They saluted, and Purdue gave a curt nod, and went back to typing his report.

LaCovetta was walking toward the barracks from the mess hall when the two new recruits came up to him asking about bunking and that crap. They said that Purdue wanted him to tell them where the bunks were. He took the Navy boy to delta's section, and then the Hooah to Bravo's section of the barracks complex. LaCovetta gave them ten minutes to get their crap in place, and get on the quarter deck. The damn Hooah didn't know what the quarter deck was, so LaCovetta made sure he remembered, one hundred pushups with all his gear on the quarter deck. LaCovetta said to him, "It's were we kill you."

Purdue headed to the quarter deck in his trousers, boots and PT shirt. Purdue was looking at the files from the two new recruits. Davis was a guy that passed BUD school, yet was denied SEAL status because he was not selected by the team he applied for. Archer was fresh out of Ranger school, graduated with flying colors, and was going to be deployed two days later, until he was selected to fill in for Rowe.

Purdue walked onto the quarter deck seeing the two standing at attention, one in full PT gear, the Army boy, and the Chief petty officer standing in his combat trousers, boots and PT shirt.

Purdue said, "I know you think your the best of the best, both of you passed your training with flying colors. But here, we have passed, we have bleed, we have been battle proven to be harder than granite. I know the bravado of being one of the special application forces, I was in MARSOC pulling off operations you will only hear about sixty years in the future and in a college text book. If you pass this training, you will be entered into our ranks, if not, your getting sent back to what ever hole you climbed out of and staying there. Do I make my self clear?"

They said, "Yes, Gunnery sergeant!" In unison.

Purdue said, "Good. Because what you went through with the army or navy is nothing compared to what you will be doing here. On your faces."

They dropped, Purdue walked in front of them and said, "Why the fuck are you not moving? WHAT THE FUCK IS WRONG WITH YOU?! ON YOUR FACE MEANS YOU DO PUSH UPS!"

Davis yelled, "Aye, sir!" Archer stayed quiet.

Purdue stood over him, and pressed his boot on his back and said, "Down, up, down, up..." Each time he would go up, Purdue increased the weight from his body down onto that boot.

Archer started gasping, and Purdue said, "Next time I say something I want to hear 'Aye sir' or 'yes sir'. I don't hear it, you're doing IT from dawn to lights out. Is that clear?"

Archer labored out an "Yes sir!"

Purdue said, "Ah, hell no, I said, IS THAT CLEAR?!"

Archer yelled, "Yes sir!"

Purdue said, "Good" and lifted his foot off Archer's back, and said, "Crunches!"

They said, "Aye sir!" as they rolled from push up position to on their backs then started knocking out crunches.

Purdue waited five seconds, "Mountain climbers!"

They said Aye sir, moving to push up position, and started the mountain climbers.

Purdue waited two seconds, then said, "High Knees!"

They got to their feet saying "Aye sir!" and started running in place hitting their knees to their hands which were held just above their belly button.

Purdue let them continue that for a few moments, and said, "get some water, you got thirty seconds." they moved quickly to the water, and Purdue said quickly, "Ten nine eight seven three one zero." Went back to normal speed for his speech and said, "Back on the line"

Three hours later, the two new recruits were drenched in sweat, and shaking in the hands and arms. Purdue said, "You have two hours to eat, and shower before lights out. Get changed out."

They said, "Aye sir!" and got to their stuff in the training barracks, and got their shower shoes heading to the showers.

Purdue walked off to the mess to get a quick bite to eat when he heard on the intercom, "Gunnery sergeant Purdue, report to Lieutenant Rake's quarters"

Purdue twisted around and walked to Rake's quarters, when he got there, he knocked on the door frame, hearing Rake say, "Enter." Purdue walked in, and Rake looked up, saying, "Jerry, take a seat."

Purdue did, and Rake continued, "We know how everyone wanted to get home for the holidays. It took time, some persuation, and a lot of garuntees, but we got permission to release everyone for the holidays. The week of Christmas, and new years."

Purdue was almost dumbfounded, he asked, "What about Rowe, and Sadler's family? Has a notice been sent out for them?"

Rake said, "Rowe is going to be off restriction and allowed to go to his family. We're sending the information of Sadler's death to his family, it should be there in three days time."

Purdue nodded, and said, "Good."

Rake said, "We didn't anticipate the convoy would be that well protected."

Purdue clasped his hands, "I know."

Rake nodded, and said, "You're dismissed Jerry, unless you need anything else."

Purdue stood up, and walked out after being dismissed. He walked to the chow hall for a meal.


	7. Christmas

**Discliamer: I don't own Call of duty, I do own my Characters and their situations. Read, review, tell me if I did a good job.**

Small town in Indiana

01:45 12/28/14

Gsgt Jerry "Coyote" Purdue

Purdue woke up, seeing his Fiancee laying in his arms, and his phone going off on the night stand. He picked up the phone, rolling to his back and talking in a hushed voice after flipping the phone open. He said, "Hello?"

The voice was Lieutenant Rake's, "Jerry, somethings come up, we're going to need you back here tomorrow."

Purdue was immediately pissed, although being able to see his girls at home for a week, he was promised two weeks with them, and his daughter was growing fast, far too fast for his liking, Purdue said, "What's the situation?" Despite his anger, Purdue knew it wouldn't do him any good to bitch and complain about the horse shit of it.

Sketch said, "Tier two, we're assembling everyone and briefing them about it."

Purdue said, "Okay, I'll get a flight there for this week."

Sketch said, "No need, we have a flight for you at fifteen thirty."

Purdue sighed, his Fiancee started to stir, and he said, "Okay, I'll be there."

Rake said, "Good, Sketch out."  
Purdue shut the phone, and placed it back on the night stand, wrapping his arms back around his fiancee. She asked groggily, "Who was that?"

Purdue said, "I'll tell you in the morning, go back to sleep honey."

She nestled her self closer to him, and said, "Love you babe"

Purdue kissed her neck and said, "Love you too."

He forced himself to go back to sleep, even though he knew that if he slept that it would be that much more time that he lost with them.

Purdue woke up, and waited for his fiance, Megan to wake up. He heard their daughter, Chelsea get up from her bed in the next room. He saw some light from the door opening, and then the shadow of his three year old daughter. She climbed into the bed, and curled herself against Megan. Purdue smiled as he watched her curl up on the bed. He lifted his hand from Megan's torso, and placing it on Chelsea.

Chelsea giggled, her father's hand almost as big as her torso.

Megan started to stir, letting out a yawn, raising her arms, and dropping them back. Then placing them over Chelsea, pulling her daughter closer to her, and Jerry. Chelsea said, "Look, daddy's hand is almost as big as me!"Then started giggling

Megan said, "Yes baby, once you used to almost fit in one of his hands."

Chelsea gasped, and looked at her, "When did daddy's hands shrink?"

Jerry laughed, and said, "My hands stayed the same size, you just got bigger, you weren't always as big as you are now."

Chelsea said, "Nu huh, you just got smaller"

Megan and Jerry laughed, then Chelsea said, "Mommy, I'm hungry."

Megan said, "Okay, lets get something to eat."

Jerry unwrapped his arms from Megan, and slid off the bed. Megan sat up, stretching, and picked up Chelsea who was smiling and laughing the whole time. Jerry walked to the kitchen, followed by Chelsea who attached herself to his leg before he got to the kitchen saying, "Rawr! I'm a lion!"

Jerry laughed, "I don't think I'm your food sweetheart." He lifted her up, and walked into the kitchen. She said, "I want donuts!"

Megan said, "Donuts? We can't make those sweety."

Jerry put her down, then asked, "How about some biscuits and gravy?"

She said, "Yes!"

Megan said, "Okay, lets get out of the kitchen so he can make them."

She started ushering Chelsea out when he touched her arm, and said quietly, "The call was from my unit, I have to get on a plane at three thirty."

Megan stuttered, "Bu-but, I thought you could stay for another week... I had plans for us to go to our parents houses for a visit this week." She sat on one of the chairs, putting her face in her hands. "What about Chelsea?"

Jerry knelt in front of her, "I'm sorry, I don't want to go back now, I want to spend the rest of the vacation with you, I wish I could, but if I tried, it would just bring more trouble to us."

Chelsea walked in, looking at her mother, then asked, "Why's mommy crying?"

Megan wiped away the tears and Jerry said, "Baby, it's because I'm going to have to go back to work early."

Chelsea asked, "Why? I never see you, and you're MY daddy."

Jerry said, "I know, I want to stay with you two, but I have to go so that I can keep you and mommy in this home, and feed."

Chelsea said, "But why? They always have you!"

Jerry put his hands on her arms, holding them gently, he said, "I know, I know, but lets eat, I have to go later today, and I'd rather have you two feed than hungry."

Chelsea shook away from his grasp, and ran off crying. Megan, having gained her composer back went after her, knowing where she would be hiding. Under the pillows where Jerry slept when he was home. As she comforted little Chelsea, Jerry made the breakfast.

Later that day, before Purdue left for the airport, Chelsea was wearing his cap, and Megan was holding her to where Chelsea was eye level with her's. Jerry pulled up his bag to his shoulder, and looked at his girls before he would have to say good bye, and Megan gave a weak smile asking, "Are you ready?"

Jerry said, "As ready as I can be." He looked to Chelsea, and held his hands out for her to come to him, she switched carriers happily, and nestled herself in his shoulder. Jerry looked at Megan as Chelsea came to rest, and saw a tear run down the side of Megan's cheek. He opened his other arm in a gesture for a hug, she came into his embrace, almost crying as his arm made light circles over her back.

Chelsea said, "Daddy, I don't want to stay here, I want to go with you."

Jerry chuckled, and said, "But who will be here to take care of mommy?"

Chelsea said, "Gramma can."

Megan chuckled, and said, "Baby, you're going to have to stay with me."

Jerry said, "Yes, stay with mommy, I'll be home again soon."

Chelsea nodded and asked, "When can we all be together forever?"

Jerry said, "Soon baby, soon."

He let go of Megan to get his stuff to the truck. She stepped back, and helped grab a few of the lighter bags to get them to the truck so they could be on their way.

As they got to the airport, Purdue checked in with a few minutes to spare. Jerry got the reminder of the bags from his fiance and watched as Megan lifted up their daughter to shoulder height to him. He then started saying his good byes to his fiance and daughter. Chelsea put the hat on his head smiling, then said, "I love you daddy."

Purdue picked her up, hugging her, and said, "Love you too Chelsea." He kissed her forehead and set her down, and said, "I'll see you girls soon." Megan wiped away another tear, hugging him.

She said, "You better."

He wrapped his arms around her, then said, "You know I will." She let go of him, stepping back slightly, then leaned back into him, touching her lips to his for a quick good bye kiss.

He returned the gesture, and the flight started to board, Purdue lifted the bags, and Megan lifted Chelsea to her side so that they could both see him through the crowd.

Purdue lifted an arm, holding a bag containing a newly made portrait of his fiance and daughter, in an attempt to wave. He loaded himself onto the plain, and waited for take off.


End file.
